The Art of Flirting
by RandomnessUnleashed
Summary: To get Ryoma to realize his feelings for Sakuno, she is taking Tomoka’s advice: get Ryoma jealous by flirting with the Seigaku Tennis Club's senpais. Easy enough, right? RyoxSaku and some Golden Pair
1. The Problem

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Prince of Tennis, it kills me to say that I do not own it

The Art of Flirting: Chapter 1: The Problem

Summary: To get Ryoma to realize his deep, deep feelings for Sakuno, she is taking Tomo-chan's advice: get Ryoma jealous by flirting with the sempais. Easy enough, right?

Note: I have read the whole series of PoT, and (SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ!! JUST SAVING MYSELF FROM ANNOYING COMMENTS!) I know that they do not end up together, and I also know that he goes to USA after the National tournament. (END SPOILER!) So, I decided the story takes place right after the tournament, before the end of the school year. Timing may be off, but it's just a story. This will also be a pretty short story, less than 20 chapters.

And, if you didn't know, its definitely a RyoSaku fanfic because what other pair is there? (rhetorical question)

* * *

I was walking down the street one Thursday morning to go to Seishun Academy. Tomo-chan was next to me, going on and on about what had happened at the Nationals. And, for the past five sentences, she had continuously said how awesome Ryoma-kun did. As much as I liked him, he was a complete jerk to me on the day of the Nationals. After I had tried to find him and help him with his tennis, he blows me off without even saying 'Oh thanks for the offer!' But then again, who was I kidding. Ryoma-kun never says 'thank you' or 'your welcome'. He was the cockiest, most arrogant twelve-year-old I knew. Tomo-chan said she now preferred Fuji-sempai over her once-great-idol Ryoma-kun. Her change in crushes made me start to think: why did I like Ryoma-kun?

"So, I saw Ryoma-sama's awesome last move at the Nationals yesterday! He called it…well I don't remember but it was so awesome! It's such a shame that Fuji-sempai lost. He's so cooler than Ryoma-sama is!" She stopped for a second.

"Sakuno-chan, are you even listening to me?" She whined, waving her hand in front of my face.

Tomo-chan's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm listening. Fuji-sempai was awesome, but he lost. I know, I was there too remember?"

"But not for Ryoma-sama's match! Where were you?" Oh, she caught me. I wasn't there for his match because, as mentioned before, I was furious at him!

"Oh…I was…busy." I quickly made up an excuse, which I doubted Tomo-chan was going to buy.

"Yeah, sure, Sakuno-chan, sure." Tomo-chan slowly nodded her head, as to say 'Yeah right you lier!' But, before I could say anything to back my horrible excuse up, Ryoma-kun walked by. Before I knew it, I blushed and my palms got sweaty. My heart beat speed up. Why did Ryoma-kun make me act this way? And why hasn't he noticed? I sighed inwardly; these are the questions that'll never be answered.

"Hey Ryoma-kun!" I exclaimed cheerfully, waving, "Good job at Nationals!"

He glanced back, a backwards wave, and continued to walk on. I was practically fuming.

"What was that?" I said angrily to Tomo-chan once Ryoma-kun was out of earshot. "He didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah, Ryoma-sama isn't very nice to you." Tomo-chan continued, hearts in her eyes, "But Fuji-sempai is always nice!"

"You know Fuji-sempai is graduating to high school next year, right?" I snapped, bursting Tomo-chan's happiness.

"Hey, atleast the guy I like isn't a total ass." Tomo-chan fired back. Oh, nice comeback, I thought sarcastically.

"I know he's an a-a-ass." I stuttered over what I considered a 'foul word'. I've never been great at arguments. Although I'm overcoming my shyness little by little everyday, I still have trouble saying foul words.

"Come on Sakuno-chan. Ass. Say it with me. Ass." I waved her off.

"The real problem, Tomo-chan," I said, changing the subject abruptly, "is that I have no clue whether Ryoma-kun really likes me or not."

We had reached our lockers, and I started to turn my dial. 24,45,50. With a twang my locker door opened and I started to stuff books into the small storage space.

"There's an easy answer to your question Sakuno-chan," Tomo-chan started with a wink, "you have to make Ryoma-kun jealous!"

I stared at her dumbfounded. "Why would we want to get Ryoma-kun jealous?" I finished up at my locker and together we walked over to hers. While she was doing her code, she answered: "You see, Sakuno-chan, guys get jealous whenever a girl they like is talking and/or hanging out with another guy. It's some instinct they have. Simply enough, if Ryoma-kun gets jealous, then we know he likes you or at least has some feelings for you."

"Please, Tomo-chan, you know Ryoma-kun doesn't show feelings like that." I scoffed at her.

"That's not what Momo-chan told me!" She winked again, closing her locker. Although the two of us had different homerooms, we walked down the hallway together. I stopped and stared at her. Tomo-chan stopped too and gave me a weird look. But I didn't care: Since when did Tomo-chan hang out with Momo-sempai?

I repeated what I thought, "Tomo-chan, you hang out with Momo-sempai?" I was beyond astonished.

"Come on Sakuno-chan. You're not my only friend, you know!" Ouch, bruise to my ego. I stared sadly at her; she quickly apologized and continued, "Well, we aren't exactly friends. While you have been practicing at the girl's tennis club, Momo-chan and I have started talking after Seigaku's matches. And, from what Momo-chan told me, Ryoma-kun got very jealous after Kintarou Tooyama, that guy from Shitenhouji, ate your homemade onigiri and said how good it was. So, if we plan this out right, Ryoma-sama will get so jealous, he won't be able to take it anymore and spill out his inner love for you!" She squealed and I winced. Ryoma-kun having inner love for me? Make it deep, deep, deep inner love for me, locked in the deepest part of his heart. I sighed, we had reached our homerooms and the bell was going to ring soon.

"What's your plan?" I asked her, knowing Tomo-chan for as long as I did, she had something up her sleeve.

"It's pretty simple Sakuno-chan. But I can't tell you now. At lunch, meet me outside and I'll discuss my beautifully thought out plan with you!" She waved and walked into her classroom.

For what seemed to be the tenth time this morning, I sighed. Why did having a crush have to be so hard? Especially since my crush is Ryoma-kun, who I can't seem to read. Sometimes it seems like he likes me; sometimes it seems like he hates me. I opened the door, walked in, stuttered 'gomen' for almost being late, and took my seat. I looked at Ryoma-kun, who was, surprise surprise, sleeping. Again, I sighed- I had three hours until lunchtime when Tomo-chan was going to tell me her plan. That's three hours of nervous anxiety. That's three hours of daydreaming of what the plan was going to be. I smirked and with sarcasm I thought: Oh, what fun those three hours will be.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I hope you liked it! Review and the next chapter will come, which is called: Solution. As you can see, I kind of made Sakuno a bit more…braver? Less shy? I just believe her character isn't weak, even though it feels Ryoma treats her like that. REVIEW, flames are welcome too.


	2. The Solution

The Art of Flirting Chapter 2: Wikipedia's My Best Friend (aka The Solution)

Disclaimer: I don't own Wikipedia (I wish I did, it truly is my best friend). I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did it wouldn't be over, and there would be more romantic action. Or I would make a sequel…

Anyway before I get too carried away, I would like to thank all my reviewers and the people who put me or my story under their favorites. And I would like to thank the people who put The Art of Flirting under their alert list. That means so much to me!

Otakugal- Ryoma's face is pretty much the same but he glares a lot…that's at least what the manga shows. His glares pretty scary too…

Kataragirl11- Thanks for your support. I agree with you too.

EvCaCeLy- Thanks for your support! And you'll see…

Nina Natsu- Thanks! You'll see what happens, but I will say your close…

Mahabharatagirl- I console myself the same way. RyoxSaku forever!

Okay, now Chapter 2 begins…and sorry, no flirting yet. The Wikipedia chapter was going to be chapter 3, but I decided to combine chapters 2 and 3 together so we reach the flirting faster!

* * *

The sun blinded my eyes as I sat on the picnic table bench, waiting for Tomo-chan to come outside. I looked at my watch impatiently; she was the one who scheduled this meeting and she was late! I had been sitting here for about ten minutes now, and lunch period would be over soon. Taking a bite from my homemade onigiri, I sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I was becoming anxious, even curious to know what Tomo-chan had up her sleeve. I checked my watch again- five minutes had passed by. Okay Tomo-chan, if you won't come to me, I'll come to you. Just as I was getting up, a pigtailed brown haired girl came skipping up to me. She was in the same uniform as I was and she was waving crazily, going "SAKU-CHAN, SAKU-CHAN!" in her loud, shrilly voice.

I slightly sweat dropped. That's Tomo-chan, my best friend. I'm probably the only one who can stand her…

"What is it Tomo-chan?" I asked sweetly. I inwardly screamed: I want to know the plan; I want to know what you're planning Tomo-chan!

"Okay, this is probably the best idea I have ever thought of!" she exclaimed.

I cringed…Tomo-chan's idea of a good idea was giving Horio-kun a wedgie when he wasn't looking. Another one of Tomo-chan's 'good' ideas was when she decided she wanted to see Inui-sempai's eyes, so she made a plan for her to distract him while I, who was reluctantly pulled into the plan, took his glasses. Easy right? Hell no. In fact, I got caught by Eiji-sempai who said, well more like screamed, "Sakuno-chan, what are you doing to Inui-sempai's face, Nyaa!?" Out of complete shock, and the fact Eiji-sempai thought I was trying to pull a 'move' on Inui-sempai, I fainted. As you can see, Tomo-chan's 'good' ideas were always…good.

"Okay, here it is…you, my friend, are going to flirt with the sempai's of the men's tennis team!" She pumped a fist into the air, as if what she said was completely righteous or cool or some other adjective I couldn't think of as I was in complete shock. Tomo-chan wanted me, Sakuno, the shyest girl in the first year class, who took all year to learn how to stop myself from fainting whenever I saw Ryoma-kun, to flirt? Flirt? With the sempais? As in Tezuka-sempai and Fuji-sempai and Taka-sempai? Flirt? How do I flirt? When I _look_ at the Seigaku's male tennis team I end up blushing! One on one talks with each of them that included me saying things that had some sort of sexual meaning? Hell no! I'm not doing this one Tomo-chan! No, no, no, no, no! Sakuno does not flirt! I just don't! It's like a monkey eating oranges! Or an elephant jumping! It's unnatural!

"No Tomo-chan!!" I wailed.

"I knew you would say that. But, please, trust me on this one- it is the only way we can find out!" Tomo-chan was very, very good at arguing. She had a lot of younger brothers and she's always in an argument with them.

"Are you sure there's not another way?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" No, Tomo-chan, don't play the 'Sakuno-you're-such-a-bad-friend card! She knows I can't handle it! Then, to make matters worse, she did one of her best looks- the puppy dog face. No, I can't handle the sadness!

"Okay Tomo-chan." I said, giving in, "Let's do it."

"Yes!!" Tomo-chan screamed, giving a random second year student a high five. He, in return, stared at her in complete confusion and ran away in fear. I learned that a lot of guys do that to Tomo-chan…

"Now let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the tennis courts. Man, Tomo-chan's really forceful when she knows what she wants. I envy her for that at least. I would never have enough guts to pull a friend across the school against their will. (Well, actually, I agreed so it's not exactly 'against my will' but I don't like the idea at all!) Then it hit me.

"Tomo-chan?" I said meekly.

"What Saku-chan?" She replied, eyeing me suspiciously. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No! But, uh…" How was I going to phrase this? "Idon'tknowhowtoflirt!" Wow, I didn't know I could talk that fast.

"Huh?" said my confused and bewildered best friend.

Taking a deep breath, I said slower, "I don't know how to flirt." Tomo-chan had a shocked expression on her face.

"You don't know how to _flirt?_" I shook my head no. "It's like in girl code!" She went on screaming and yelling about how not knowing how to flirt is ridiculous. I had to stop her, her voice was attracting weird stares from random students and my ears were going to bleed.

"T-Tomo-chan…please c-calm down. C-could you t-teach me?" I stuttered, my voice bearly audible. It was embarrassing to ask my friend how to flirt.

Tomo-chan looked either pleased, or she was in a panic. I couldn't tell. I was bad with reading expressions. She did look a bit paler, but then she burst out, "Meet me after school at the computer lab! I have a friend who is willing to help us!" Before I could ask who the friend was, Tomo-chan ran away. I shook my head, sighing, Tomo-chan was so hard to understand some times…

* * *

RINGG! Thank god. Last period was over. I glanced over at Ryoma-kun, who had his hat pulled over his face, obviously sleeping. I decided not to wake him- he seemed to love his sleep. I went out of the classroom and hurried to the computer lab. Tomo-chan wouldn't be late twice in a row would she?

Apparently she would. School had been over for ten minutes now, and the computers teacher was glaring at me. I squirmed a bit under her glare; did I mention that I was still a bit shy? Finally, Tomo-chan burst through the doors and, of course, screamed, "Sorry I'm late Saku-chan!" Her sudden outburst earned her a glare from the computers teacher too.

"It's okay Tomo-chan. Where's this friend you were talking about?" I asked, curiosity taking over my politeness.

"Ah, hold on." She logged into the computer and went on the internet. In the web-browser she typed, "." I gasped. What was she doing on Wikipedia? She clicked on 'Japanese' and typed in: Flirting.

A whole page on flirting and types of flirting came up. "See, Saku-chan, I knew my friend would help me!"

I started to read the page: "Flirting is a form of human interaction between two people, usually expressing a sexual or romantic interest. It can consist of conversation, body language, or brief physical contact. It may be one-sided or reciprocated." But…I didn't want sexual nor romantic interest in the sempais. Tomo-chan noticed my confused look and she whispered, 'Remember, we're just testing Ryoma-sama.' I nodded in agreement…it was just a test…right?

I continued to read: "Flirting is often used as a means of expressing interest and gauging the other person's interest in courtship, which can continue into long-term relationships. Alternatively, it may simply be a prelude to casual sex with no continuing relationship. In other situations, it may be done simply for immediate entertainment, with no intention of developing any further relationship. This type of flirting sometimes faces disapproval from others, either because it can be misinterpreted as more serious, or it may be viewed as "cheating" if the person is already in a romantic relationship with someone else." I gasped; thank god I didn't have a boyfriend! I wouldn't want to be cheating! Wait…what was cheating? I told myself to find it out later.

I continued to read: "Flirting may consist of stylized gestures, language, body language, postures, and physiologic signs. Among these, at least in Western society, are…" I looked at Tomo-chan and I whispered, 'Does that mean it isn't the same in Eastern society?' Tomo-chan shrugged, which I guessed meant, 'doesn't matter either way'. I looked at the list: eye contact, signals like touching ones hair, casual touches like touching the opposite sex's arm, smiling suggestively, winking, sending gifts or poems, flattery, footsies, teasing, and constant meeting. I poked Tomo-chan, "There's so many!"

"Then let's choose which ones to do. Let's see…you should definitely do eye contact, casual touches, smiling, winking, flattery, teasing, and constant meeting. There's no need to touch the guy's hair…that's kind of weird. Sending gifts would be weird too…since this is supposed to be one-on-one face-to-face. Playing footsies is kind of hard if you're standing next to them, but if you are sitting, make sure you try."

I looked at the other choices. I knew I was going to faint if I had to touch one of the guy's arms. That's probably as sexually as I got. I couldn't even do the eye contact without blushing insanely!

"Tomo-chan, how are we going to do this?" I whispered.

"Easy." She, yet again, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the tennis courts. Am I really that light that I can be dragged easily? I sighed, as I whispered to no one in particular, "I don't think I can do this."

Tomo-chan heard me, "See, Saku-chan, that's why you are so shy. You lack confidence. And self-esteem. And other things, but that's not the point." I blushed and looked at my…well you know where.

"Tomo-chann!!" I cried, blushing madly. How could she make fun of my flat-chest? "Yours aren't as big either!" Oh my god. I insulted my best friend. Before I could apologize a million times, she smiled.

"Good. You can stand up for yourself. See. Confidence is really a state of mind, like shyness. If you feel confident, then you are confident." We had reached the tennis courts. The male tennis team was running laps, and Tezuka-sempai was looking annoyed. My guess was that Eiji-sempai screamed something or Momo-sempai and Kaidou-sempai got into another fight, which annoyed the usually calm captain.

"Are you ready Sakuno? This is what you are going to do…" And while Tomo-chan told me the details of her plan, I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, a lump increasing in my throat, and, of course, the feeling that I was going to throw up. Was I ready? I sighed, ready to faint was more like it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it!! Spring break lasts till Monday, so I'll update regularly! Finally, the flirting will begin NEXT CHAPTER. Any suggestions?? BTW-- i truly do not own Wikipedia, and I am citing its article on Flirting for those few paragraphs. Don't, please don't, sue me or report this story!


	3. Flirt One: Eiji

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the plot, the characters, nor the awesomeness of PoT. I just own volume 1 of the manga that I bought yesterday! (I read the whole manga online and I just wanted to own a copy)

First off, THE FLIRTING STARTS! Whoohoo! Although no one gave me suggestions, which means you will have to read what an 8th grader considers flirting. (Not that Sakuno would be much better, in this story she's in 7th grade). And, this may sound stupid, I just learned that first years 7th grade, second years 8th grade and 3rd years 9th grade. I thought it went first years 6th, second years 7th, and 3rd years 8th, but the manga proved me wrong. Now, what I wanted to get to: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, PUT THIS STORY ON FAVORITES, AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT! I will message all of you since putting it in the fanfic ruins my concentration so just be patient : (And I noticed I spelled Kadioh's name wrong last chapter and no one said anything…haha)

And now: The Art of Flirting: Chapter 3: Eiji.

* * *

Nervously, I looked through the fence into the guy's tennis courts. They were wrapping up like every day. The first years were picking up the balls, the non-regular second and third years were finishing up their games, and the regulars were finishing up a meeting with Tezuka-sempai. Then she saw him- his bright red hair pulled him out of the crowd. Plus, he was the only one screaming "Nyaa Ochibi!! Why do you have to be so mean!!" I had no idea what Ryoma-kun did, but I knew I didn't want to really find out. Nor did I have the time to find out- I had to put the plan into action. I clutched the fence, wanting this day to be over. I wanted to run away from the courts before any of them saw me, but I could feel Tomo-chan's glare. I knew I had to go through with this. I repeated in my head: eye contact, touch his arm, flirtatious smile, eye contact, touch his arm, flirtatious smile, laugh, eye contact, touch his arm…. Wait, what was the plan again? Oh no, Sakuno, do not go into a panic attack! Just calm down and you can remember…

_Twenty minutes earlier:_

"_What's the plan Tomo-chan?" I asked nervously._

_After being quiet for a few minutes, Tomo-chan spoke up,"Well, I decided one-on-one flirting would be best for you. So, everyday we will come to the tennis courts and flirt with each guy…"_

"_Every GUY?" I interrupted._

"_Not EVERY guy, only the regulars. And maybe if some of the non-regular guys are hot, then sure, go flirt with them. But the whole point is to get Ryoma-kun extremely jealous. So try to flirt when he's near okay? Like laugh a lot, get his attention."_

_I gulped. I still wasn't sure if I could do this._

"_Who should I go up to first?" I thought about the regulars. Inui, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Fuji, Taka, and Ryoma… _

"_Hmm…definitely not Kaidoh, Tezuka, Inui, Taka, and, duh, Ryoma." _

"_Why not?" I asked, curious._

"_Because this is your first time and those mentioned people, excluding Ryoma-sama, will not help you at all. And you should know why Ryoma-sama isn't included."_

"_But, then who's left?" I asked. _

"_Oishi, Momoshiro, Fuji and Eiji. They are definitely the most likely regulars who will help you out."_

"_So which one…" I started…_

"_I was getting to that!" she interrupted. "Anyway, let's narrow it down. Oishi's too much of a worrier. Momo will most likely tell Ryoma-sama what's going on. Fuji's mine and I rather you would not flirt with him first. So Eiji-sempai is the best choice!"_

* * *

So now I was walking onto the courts, up to a certain red-haired, childish sempai. He was bouncing a ball on his racket, not really doing anything. Good, this was definitely an opening for me.

"O-Ohayo Eiji-sempai!" I stuttered. I was amazed that I didn't even faint this time!

"NYA!" Eiji-sempai exclaimed as he practically glomped me. "Ohayo Saku-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I, uh, always, uh, come to see these, uh, practices." Why couldn't I make a single sentence without stuttering?

"Oh, to see Ochibi-kun?" He teased in a singsong voice.

Make your move Sakuno! "I was actually here to see someone else…" I then touched Eiji-sempai's arm, moving down it in a zig-zag formation. Eiji-sempai seemed pretty shocked, and so was I. When did I get so brave and confident? I could feel Tomo-chan giving me a thumbs-up from her hiding place in the bushes.

"S-Saku-chan? What's up with you?" For the first time, I heard Eiji-sempai stutter. Then, he dropped his voice to a whisper, "You know I don't like…girls." I felt ashamed. I knew the topic of romance made Eiji-sempai nervous ever since he realized his true feelings.

It was right then and there that I lost all confidence. "G-gomen Eiji-sempai! I didn't mean to make you feel sad! I didn't even want to flirt with you! I just wanted to understand Ryoma-kun." Tears welling up in my eyes, I fell into the arms of my sempai. I looked up at him, thinking I was going to see a look of hate, but instead a small smile played on his lips.

"I'm confused. You're flirting with me to get near Ochibi?" I, feeling much better as I now knew I didn't hurt Eiji-sempai's feelings, told him the plan.

* * *

Only a few meters away, Momoshiro and Ryoma sat on a bench, watching the scene that had just been mentioned. Ryoma blinked a few times, astonished. Did she just hug Eiji-sempai? The shy girl who was always near that loud mouth had hugged someone? Not to mention touch his arm! Ryoma pulled his hat over his face so Momo-sempai wouldn't see the glare he was sending at Eiji.

Momo-sempai poked him. "Yo, Echizen! You're girlfriends hooking up with Eiji!" Although the sempai was joking, Ryoma could feel his anger rising. He didn't even know why. Sakuno was just another freshman girl in his class. Wait, did he just call her Sakuno? Ugh, he thought, emotions are so annoying. He turned his attention back to the 'couple'. Eiji-sempai was kneeling down, tying his shoe, while looking up at Sak—oh, whatever—Sakuno. Wait…was he…? No freaking way! 'EIJI-SEMPAI STOP STARING AT SAKUNO-CHAN'S BOOBS!' Of course, he screamed that in his head because Ryoma never showed emotions. Nor did he say the word boobs. Nor did he call Sakuno 'Sakuno-chan'. He felt Momo-sempai poke him again.

"Feeling jealous Echizen?" the sempai teased again

"Hn." As said before, Ryoma was the master of showing no emotion. Plus, he was pretty sure they were just talking and Eiji-sempai had only looked at her boobs by accident. Plus, wasn't he into guys, like Oishi? The whole situation was confusing to Ryoma, who had a bored look on his face. That's it. They were just talking. But why, Ryoma asked himself, did he feel like he wanted to kill Eiji-sempai?

* * *

I waved goodbye to Eiji-sempai, feeling accomplished. "Sayonara Eiji-sempai!"

"Sayonara Saku-chan!" he waved back. Walking through the gate and off the tennis courts, I was immediately glomped by Tomo-chan.

"How did you do it? Did you see Ryoma-sama's face? Sure, it had no emotion, but he was glaring daggers at Eiji-sempai! He was so jealous! How did you do it Saku-chan?" Wow, Tomo-chan surely could ask a lot of questions…

"Uh…well…I didn't exactly flirt with Eiji-sempai…"

"WHAT?" Tomo-chan interrupted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THE PLAN? STUPID SAKUNO-CHAN, WHAT DID YOU DO THEN? TALK ABOUT PONIES?!" She was waving her hands to add the effect that I was stupid or something. Or maybe she was just spazzing. Either way, her voice was giving me a headache.

"Uh..eep…well…maybe I should just explain what happened…" I said, trying to calm down my spazzing best friend. "You see, at first I did the plan, you know, flirt with him. But then…he got sad because…he thought I liked him. I felt bad, and…well…" I stopped for a second…Tomo-chan was not going to like what happened next…

"WELL? WHAT HAPPENED?!" I sighed as I retold what had happened ten minutes prior…

_Ten minutes ago_

"_So, Tomo-chan made up this plan to see if Ryoma-kun likes me or not. She said flirting with you guys was the only way I could see if Ryoma-kun became jealous or not. So me, not being able to say no, agreed. Then we went on Wikipedia and searched 'flirting' and the website told me to touch the person's arm, which I just did." I stopped, catching my breath, "I guess you think I'm a loser…" I started to walk away, only to be stopped by Eiji-sempai._

"_NYA! You are so not a loser Saku-chan! Besides…did you just realize you said like a paragraph without stuttering?" Same old Eiji-sempai. His smiling face turned into a mischievous grin. "And now that I know Ochibi's involved with this, I'm happy to help! Ochibi-kun and Ochibi-chan would make a great couple!" He then glomped me again. "So," he continued, "I'm going to bend down and 'tie my shoe' but I'm going to look up at a certain…area." I realized what he was talking about- my barely A-cup boobs._

"_E-E-Eiji-sempai!!" I blushed deeply._

"_Hey, hey, remember I'm not into girls! I'm just pretending to make Ochibi-kun jealous!" He winked, and we went through with the plan._

* * *

"Well," I stopped for more breath, "then we just talked about life, tennis, you know." Tomo-chan had an unreadable look on her face. She was in a thinking pose, opening her mouth as if to say something and then closing it again, as if she was in disagreement. Finally, she exclaimed, "Oh, Saku-chan, this is perfect! We now have Eiji-sempai's help! This is going so, so well! Great job Saku-chan! Ryoma-sama will be falling for you in no time!" I smiled as Tomo-chan and I walked home, her complimenting me. Yay me, I didn't screw something up for once! Now if I could just stop talking to myself…

* * *

In the guy's tennis locker room, Seigaku's regulars were drying themselves off from their after-practice showers. All was calm in the room, everyone's thoughts on different things. Suddenly, a loud 'NYAA' interrupted their peaceful thoughts and Eiji bounced into the room. He had never felt so happy- he was going to be a matchmaker!

"Why are you so happy Eiji?" asked his doubles partner, Oishi.

Although Eiji really wanted to scream out 'Ochibi-kun and Saku-chan sitting in a tree, and so forth' he decided to be calm and asked, "Is Ochibi-kun in the room?"

"No," answered Momo, "He left early, looking pissed."

Eiji's smile widened as he screamed, "OCHIBI-LUN AND SAKU-CHAN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN" before Eiji could finish his rhyme, Oishi stopped him saying, "Please, Eiji, spare us the singing and explain why Ryoma and Sakuno would be together anyway."

Eiji began to talk about Sakuno-chan and his conversation, slightly bouncing up and down in the process. Oishi, Momo, Kadioh, Inui and Fuji crowded around him, listening intently. Tezuka was sitting on a bench, pretending not to care, but in truth he was listening in. Taka was behind everyone else, shyly listening to the acrobatic's tale.

Once he was done, everyone entered in their comments.

"That's very interesting," Fuji obsevered; thinking of ways to torture the young prodigy, "I'm in."

"Me too," Inui exclaimed, his glasses giving off a mischievous glint, "Since you say Echizen got jealous today, there is a 78.49 this plan will work. I would love to make the percentage higher…"

"Fsshh…" breathed Kadioh, probably saying 'I'm in too'.

"Echizen's got a girl friend!" Momo laughed, "I'm definitely in."

"But won't Echizen get extremely stressed? Isn't that bad for his health?" Oishi, the mother figure of the team, worried.

"Oh stop worrying, nyaa!" Eiji said, hugging his doubles partner. What he could say? Eiji likes to hug.

"Well I guess I'm in." Oishi gave in.

"What about you Taka-san?" Fuji asked the shy sempai.

"Well…I don't know…" Fuji gave Taka-san his racket, "**OH YEAH! I'M SO IN! BURNING!**"

"NYA! YAY! How about you Tezuka?"

"Hn." The stoic captain replied.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Eiji began to prance around the room, "Ochibi-kun and Ochibi-chan, Ochibi-kun and Ochibi-chan!" Unbeknownst to Eiji, Tezuka cracked a smile- this was going to be rather interesting…

* * *

A/N: So that's the way the chapters will be like: Sakuno flirting, Ryoma's reaction, aftermath, and the Sempais. Sorry for the short flirting of like two sentences, I'll do better next time.

Japanese used:

Ohayo- I'm pretty sure it's a greeting that may mean good morning, but in this pretense I'm just using it as hello.

Gomen- Sorry

I know like 3 words in Japanese, minus the 'kun' and 'chan' and 'sempai'. So if you have a good Japanese site, please tell. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY, ALERTS ARE AWESOME, AND PUTTING THIS STORY UNDER YOUR FAVORITES MAKES ME SO HAPPY!


	4. Flirt Two: Fuji

The Art of Flirting Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to cut my Author notes down. So, I'm going to say sorry for not updating for awhile, HONK had taken over my life and the shows are almost over. I'll be regularly updating soon, don't worry. Next, I won't answer to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry, but its so much work. So, I will say it in an author note instead: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO POINTED OUT SPELLING MISTAKES, EDITING MISTAKES, JUST SAID THEY LOVED THE STORY, AND GAVE ME THEIR SUPPORT. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THIS STORY UNDER THEIR FAVORITES OR ALERTS. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Now on to Chapter 4: Fuji

* * *

I stared through the fence, watching the boy's tennis team finishing off their matches. Although my first time doing this went pretty well, I still had that nervous feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was because I was doing something different. Instead of flirting with the next sempai, Tomo-chan suggested I should ask one of them on a date. Of course, I gave her a look that said 'Tomo-chan, you're talking to Seigaku's shy girl, Sakuno. No way!' But she disregarded the look and told me to wait till practice was over. I had asked her why, but all she said was that she was going to meet me here.

Well, Tomo-chan was ten minutes late. The tennis team was now heading back into their club house. I watched sadly as the last regular to go in. I sighed, well there goes my chance. Now Ryoma-kun will think I just had a fever or something and won't get the message. And it would all be Tomo-chan's fault! Wait, what am I saying? It would be my fault, because I'm too weak to go up to a guy without Tomo-chan's plans…I felt tears come down my face. Great, now I'm even weaker than weak. I'm like…a blob of jelly. Wow, Sakuno, is that the best you could come up with?

"Ryuzaki-chan, why are you crying?" A semi-feminine voice asked. Was that…?

"Fuji-sempai?" I asked, turning around. After seeing it was the always-poker faced sempai, I quickly bowed. I quickly wiped away my tears, and put on a forced smile.

"Why were you crying Ryuzaki-chan?" He asked again. I had a feeling if I didn't answer, he would continue asking the same question.

"It's just out of disappointment Fuji-sempai. Really nothing to worry about." I said, trying to get him to understand I didn't want to talk about it. If anything would make me seem like a huge loser, it would be crying because I needed Tomo-chan to tell me what to do around guys. And I was not going to tell Fuji-sempai that….

He seemed to get the idea that I wanted to end the topic, "Let's go for a walk Ryuzaki-chan." I brightened up a bit. None of the sempais had ever asked me to go for a walk before.

I nodded in agreement, "Sure Fuji-sempai," I said, cheerfulness back into my voice. We walked down to the park, which was a good five minutes or so away from Seigaku. When we reached the lush green setting, I started to feel way happier. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, their pink petals falling to the ground. Fuji-sempai sat on a nearby bench and I followed.

"Such a beautiful day, eh Ryuzaki-chan?" He asked.

I blushed slightly, "Yeah." I paused for a moment, taking in the scenery around me. Would Ryoma-kun ever ask me for a walk? If he did, would it be as calm and relaxing as Fuji-sempai made it be? "I love spring. Everything looks so beautiful."

"I agree. I wish I had my camera…" he looked thoughtful, but then again, he wears that same expression everyday, so for all I know, he could have been planning something extremely sadistic.

"Y-you take pictures?" I couldn't believe I was stuttering. I really thought I had gotten over that hindrance. But Fuji-sempai just chuckled at my shyness.

"Please, Ryuzaki-chan, how long have you known me? Of course you know I take pictures." He paused for a second and then continued, "Of course, if I had my camera, I wouldn't just take a picture of the scenery…" He gave me a sly smile. I just looked confused. Wait… 'if I had my camera, I wouldn't just take pictures of the scenery…' Then it hit me. Oh. My. God. Fuji-sempai was flirting with me?!

"F-F-Fuji-sempai!" I cried, my face turning as red as a tomato.

He smiled, "You know, not only the cherry blossoms are beautiful." He gave me a cherry blossom petal, and put it in my hand. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-chan, but I have to leave. I'm afraid nee-san's waiting for me at Seigaku. Will you be alright by yourself?" He stood up, ready to leave.

I blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine." I stood up too, "Thank you for the walk, Fuji-sempai." I bowed and he chuckled.

"Well, then, good bye Ryuzaki-chan!" He waved goodbye and started to walk away. I looked at the cherry blossom petal that he placed in my hand. It was soft, pink and fragile. No wonder Tomo-chan loves Fuji-sempai. He's so polite, nice, sweet…the adjectives used to describe him could go on and on. Would Ryoma-kun ever do anything this nice for me? I seriously doubted it. Ryoma-kun wouldn't be polite, nice, or sweet to anyone other than Karupin. I sighed, the only thing that would've made this afternoon better was Ryoma-kun seeing me and Fuji-sempai together…

* * *

Little did Sakuno know, Ryoma did see Fuji and her together. Moving back about twenty minutes ago, when Sakuno was waiting for Tomo-chan, Ryoma had finished showering and had gotten dressed. Tennis practice was pretty intense that day, and let's just say it took Ryoma a little longer than usual to get out of the clubhouse. Once he did, however, Momoshiro was nowhere in sight. Ryoma ran his hand threw his hair in irritation; where was his ride home? He decided to walk down to the tennis courts to see if Momo was there. Although Momo was not there, two other people were. Ryoma debated in his head whether to ask them if they had seen his sempai. After little debating (He is Ryoma, you know. He doesn't really care that much if he finds his sempai or not.), Ryoma decided he had nothing to lose so he walked up to the couple. He stopped short, however, once he realized who the two people were: Ryuzaki and Fuji! They talked for a few minutes and then turned away from the tennis courts. Was Fuji walking with Ryuzaki? They didn't look like they were going out…

"Hey Echizen! You ready to go?" Ryoma's sempai's loud voice interrupted Ryoma's observations.

"Hn." Ryoma answered, emotionless.

"Hey, is that Fuji-sempai? Walking with Ryuzaki-chan?" Momo blocked the sun from his eyes to get a clearer look at the two. "Are they on a date? Wonder where they are going…" While his sempai was ranting, Ryoma was fuming. Well, on the inside of course. He had a reputation to keep up, and showing emotion would just ruin it. But for some reason, it irked him to see Ryuzaki with someone other than Tomo-chan. It also irked him that Ryuzaki had stopped paying attention to him. Ever since Thursday, Ryuzaki had totally stopped talking to Ryoma. Instead, he noticed she was talking to the other regulars, as if he didn't exist. And, of course, this irked him to no end…

"Let's go follow your girlfriend! Wait, I mean, Fuji's girlfriend! Looks like you have some competition!" Before Ryoma could retort back, his sempai grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the direction Fuji and Ryuzaki had been walking in before. After walking for five minutes, they found themselves at the park.

"What would Ryuzaki and Fuji-sempai be doing here?" Ryoma mumbled. Momo looked completely surprised.

"Whoa, did Ryoma just show interest?" Momo laughed at his own joke while Ryoma glared daggers at him. They walked down the path a bit further and saw Ryuzaki and Fuji sitting on a bench together. Before Ryoma could really react, Momo pulled him into a bush.

"Come on Momo-sempai, a bush? How stereotypical." Ryoma chided. Momo just put his finger to his lips and motioned to his ear, as if to say, 'Shut up, Echizen, I'm trying to listen.' Ryoma decided to follow suit, straining his ear to try to hear the conversation.

Ryoma could really only hear bits and pieces. But there was one sentence that he heard loud and clear: "Of course, if I had my camera, I wouldn't just take a picture of the scenery…" Ryoma clenched his fist. 'That douche… flirting with my Ryuzaki?' He thought, fuming inside, 'Wait, what did I say? Since when was Ryuzaki mine?' Ryoma shook his head, trying to get back his sanity. He listened in again…

""F-F-Fuji-sempai!" That was definitely Ryuzaki.

"You know, not only the cherry blossoms are beautiful." That was definitely Fuji. And Ryoma definitely had enough. How could he try to, what did those Americans call it?, "pull the moves" or "put the moves" on Ryuzaki? Ryoma glared at Fuji through small opening of the bush. He saw Fuji get up, give Ryuzaki something that she seemed to enjoy, and leave after Ryuzaki bowed to him. Ryoma got out from the bush, carefully so Ryuzaki wouldn't see him.

'Fuji will have to explain himself' he thought angrily. Ignoring Momo's shouts to come back, Ryoma marched angrily up to Fuji, who was waiting at the front of the gate.

"Fuji-sempai!" He shouted….well as close to shouting as Ryoma could get.

"Oh. Hello there Echizen-kun." He smiled to his kouhai. (I think that's spelled right..)

"What were you doing with Ryuzaki?" Ryoma went straight to the point. He didn't like playing around. Not in tennis, not in conversations.

"Nothing, just out for a walk. She was upset, so I cheered her up." His smile still sat on his face.

Ryoma said nothing, so Fuji used this time to strike: "Saa…Ryuzaki-chan's really pretty isn't she Echizen-kun?" He winked at his kouhai. Ryoma, who now, though he would not admit it, was feeling extremely jealous, walked away, muttering things under his breath about his sempai that might be a tad inappropriate for a story like this.

Fuji just smiled as he watched his kouhai walk away. 'This is going to be so much fun'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the little chapter. And I think Ryoma showed too much jealousy. I'll make him back into character next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy! So who do you want to see next? REVIEW!


	5. Flirt Three: Inui

The Art of Flirting Chapter 5: Inui

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was very busy and lost some inspiration for the story. Please enjoy chapter 5.

BTW, I understand I spell senpai as "Sempai". It will be changed for now on.

* * *

Sighing, I put my head down on the wooden desk. The library was indeed a peaceful place, yet I just couldn't calm down enough to concentrate. I mean, if anyone else was put in my place, they would be able to manage just fine. But for me, Sakuno, being stuck in a very awkward study group consisting of Inui-senpai, and…Ryoma-kun was like torture. Confused yet? Heck, even _I _was confused. Maybe if I just go through a replay of the last hour, I might be able to understand how I was in this situation…

* * *

_"So, Sakuno, only how many more senpais left?" My loud-mouthed best friend Tomoka asked._

_"A lot." My answer was true though. I only flirted with Eiji and Fuji. Well, Fuji was more of a date, which means I did more than what was required. Now there was Tezuka, Oishi, Taka, Momo, and Inui. "It seems weird though," I added, "I mean, I've only gone through two senpais. So my progress isn't really that…well…great." _

_Tomo-chan put her arm around my shoulder and said, "Who cares if you only been through two senpais. The main point that it is working- hello, Ryoma-sama is totally jealous!" She stressed the words 'working' and 'totally'. I couldn't help smiling at the fact Ryoma-kun could show…well…emotions. "So, who are you gonna go after today you tiger?" She asked while playfully pushing me. _

_I was about to answer 'Momoshiro, duh' when I overheard fellow classmates whining about the big Japanese History test tomorrow. It hit me that I really didn't know anything about Japanese History except maybe about samurais. And I really couldn't afford to fail a class…so no flirting today! My mind was at complete peace- I never thought a Japanese History test would be what saved me from this humiliation. _

_"Um, earth to Sakuno?" Oh. Tomo-chan. How was I supposed to explain this to her without her freaking out? _

_"Gomen Tomo-chan, but I can't go down to the tennis courts today." As I expected, Tomoka started to spaz._

_"WHAAAAAAT? But Sakuno-chan! You HAVE to. And I mean you HAVE to. It's your civic responsibility! We have to make Ryoma-sama WANT you! DREAM about you! NEED you! THINK about you every day!" She ranted. Okay, but the only thing I was thinking was that I needed to make her shut up._

_"Gomen, but I have to study for the Japanese History test. I think you should too…" In response Tomoka just scoffed; I guess that would be expected from her- the number one slacker in Seigaku. _

_"Fine, go study. Since you are the number one perfectionist in Seigaku, I guess getting one failing grade would be like doomsday for you. But tomorrow, you have to flirt with two people!" Nodding weakly, I watched Tomoka walk away, muttering something about 'perfectionists' and 'the sake of love'. _

_It's weird to me how Tomoka and I are friends. I mean, we are polar opposites. She's loud; I'm quiet. She's obnoxious; I'm polite. She's confident; I lack self-esteem. She's a complete slacker; I always do things with 100 of my effort. And the list just goes on and on…but somehow we compliment each other, kind of like twins. I giggled at the image of me and Tomoka sharing the same body- but with two heads and four feet, four arms. _

_After what seemed like ages of walking in the hot sun, I finally reached my destination- Seigaku's library. If I needed to find books on Japanese History, which I must add, is my worse subject, this was the place to find it. I entered the cherry blossom smelling room and sat down at a wooden table. Taking out my textbook I began to read: The Yamato period…Japanese language most likely came from this period…Kofun period…close relationship with The Three Kingdoms of Korea in this period…Asuka period…beginnings of Buddhism in Japan…Ugh, I thought, how many periods were there in Japan? Why couldn't it be like American history where everything was much shorter- like instead of starting in like 100 AD, it started in the 1700s! I was there for a half an hour, and yet I barely remembered anything. It was starting to feel hopeless- why couldn't it be Extremely Recent Japanese History? Not, Extremely Old, Over Centuries Ago Japanese History? And why was it called 'his'tory anyway? Weren't there girls too? Why can't it be called Theirstory? _

_Unnoticed because of the rant going inside my head, the door opened and in came- guess who?- Inui-senpai and Ryoma-kun. They sat down at my table; I was too busy glaring at my innocent Japanese History textbook. They stared at each other awkwardly as I was, well, ignoring them. Inui-senpai broke the silence._

_"Hello Sakuno-chan." I looked up- and finally noticed him. Both were showered and smelled like lavender soap. Whoa, Sakuno, lavender soap? Let's stop there…_

_"Hello Inui-senpai, Ryoma-kun." __I nodded to both of them. I went back to studying. Then I felt breathe on my neck- I turned and Inui-senpais face was less than a millimeter away from mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryoma-kun give him a murderous glare, and I turned my eyes back to see Inui-senpai wink before going back in his seat. My heartbeat went faster, and I was sure I was blushing madly. Oh my God, what did I do to deserve this?_

_"So, Japanese History eh?" He said as more of a statement, although it was really a question. I sighed…why me?_

* * *

And that brings us to where I am right now. I found out Ryoma-kun and Inui-senpai were in the library because Ryoma's grades were slipping in, guess, Japanese History. Since it is a school rule that if a player on a sport club gets a grade lower than a 'C', he/she is immediately kicked out of the club, Tezuka-senpai had asked Inui-senpai to help the freshman prodigy. And the two of them thought the best place to study was the library, at my table.

"There is a 90 chance you both have the same Japanese History test tomorrow." Inui stated.

I nodded. "We are in the same class."

"Hn." Ryoma put in.

Ignoring him entirely, I turned to Inui-senpai (who was sitting right next to me if you were wondering) and asked in my sweetest voice, "Inui-senpai, would you like to help me study Japanese History?"

"I would love to. Japanese History is one of my better subjects." Wow, I must have had great luck.

So the studying began between Ryoma, Inui, and me. Inui would ask us questions and then, well, we would answer. It soon got so competitive that it was more of a game show than a study session.

"Name one literature from the Heian period." Inui stated.

"The Tale of Genji" I said while Ryoma said, "the Iroha"

"Correct, Correct. Next question, what period did the samurai come to power?"

"Heian period" we both answered at the same time.

"Correct. Sakuno, the next question is explain the Japanese Feudal System."

"It starts with the Emperor, who was 'God' to the citizens, then the Shoguns, who mostly controlled the lands, then the Samurai, who fought for the Shoguns, and finally the peasants, or the citizens."

"Correct. Ryoma, name an important fact about the Muromachi Period."

"Foreign traders from Portugal, Spain, and England came and set up missionaries, introducing Christianity to Japan."

"Correct. Now, Sakuno…" This went on for another half an hour. I couldn't believe how easy it was to study with Inui-senpai. His questions made me think, and I understood what were the most important things in each period. I also couldn't believe how smart Ryoma-kun was. I mean, he usually sleeps in class, so I thought he wouldn't have learned any of the material. I guess everyone was full of surprises. I looked at the wall clock and gasped- 5:50? I was going to be late for dinner and Grandma was going to kill me.

"Gomen, everyone, but I have to leave before I get killed. Thank you for helping me study Inui-senpai. You really saved me!" I hugged him and he returned the hug.

"No problem, you are my favorite kouhai." I blushed and went out the door, forgetting, for the first time of my life, to say goodbye to Ryoma-kun. Tomoka would be really proud of me, I thought. So I accomplished two things today- studying for my big test and making Ryoma jealous. Inui-senpais words kept ringing through my head as I ran home: _you are my favorite kouhai._ Was he…flirting with me? Just like Fuji-senpai had? And why was I blushing so madly? Wasn't the one I loved Ryoma? Right? Ryoma? Not Fuji or Inui or Eiji. R-y-o-m-a. Why was I getting so defensive and unsure about who I liked? Shuddering at the image of making out with any senpai, I reassured myself I was just blowing things out of proportions. The whole thing was to flirt with different senpais which meant they would flirt back. Nothing to worry about! My love for Ryoma was 100...right?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma walked home fuming. How dare she ignore me? She says goodbye to _Inui_ of all people, and even _hugs _him...Wait a second Ryoma, get a hold of yourself. Why do you care what that girl does? But still, something fishy is going on...and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Inui typed in the number on his cell phone and waited as it rung twice. The other side picked up and Inui smiled.

"Inui here. Numbers increased to 86. Today went well. Are you ready for tomorrow Momo-chan?"

"Don't worry senpai. I'll make sure Ryoma gets so jealous, he'll propose to Sakuno just to keep us away."

"Great." Inui shut the phone, smiling- everything was going perfect.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: finally finished a chapter! Jeez! I researched a lot for this chapter, since I don't know squat about Japanese History. Thank you Wikipedia!

1. Iroha- famous Japanese Poem

2. The Tale of Genji- first novel, written in Japan

3. Gomen- sorry.

REVIEW


	6. Flirt Four: Momo

The Art of Flirting Chapter 6: Momo

Four Regulars left: _Tezuka, Oishi, Taka, Kaidoh_

A/N: Okay, updates will be whenever I have inspiration. Or I feel like writing. I really want to complete this story, as I DO have an ending in mind (once I get down to two regulars left, I'll be sure to update faster). Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for making this the best story I have ever written. 95 reviews, loads of hits, THANK YOU EVERYONE! I know I'm not the best writer or the super-frequent updater, so for you guys to stick with the story means the world to me!

* * *

"Sakuno- 3, Ryoma- 0!" Tomoka's voice greeted me as we walked to lunch together. I had just finished telling her about yesterday's events. Tomoka was extremely happy, and I was too. I was able to study (and therefore pass my Japanese History exam) and flirt at the same time! It was like that American saying 'killing five birds with one stone'…or something along those lines. It's weird, but I am pretty proud of myself. I mean, I never thought I could flirt with one person, but I have already been through three!

"Very funny Tomo-chan." Ryoma- 0? I doubt he has even been affected by what I have been doing. In fact, I doubt he has even noticed I have been ignoring him!

"So it is Momo today?"

"Obviously," I answered.

"Good." She started, "Momo is the closest friend Ryoma-sama has. This means he will be extremely jealous!" I nodded, and she continued to rant on and on about what I should do. In my opinion, everything was starting to sound repetitive. I mean, how many times has Tomoka said 'he will be extremely jealous', and Ryoma ended up showing no emotion?

And then there was that scary thought from yesterday that was still sort of bugging me. Am I starting to have feelings for all the Regulars? I hoped not, because the last thing I wanted was this plan to backfire…

BRRING! After saying goodbye to Tomo-chan, I went to Advanced Cooking. Coincidentally, Momo-senpai was in my class. When I first saw him there, I was surprised. I have never seen Momo-senpai cook. In fact, I have only seen him buy burgers. But, he ended up being a better cook than me, and, not to brag, I am a pretty good chef.

I took my usual seat in the left corner of the room, only a few desks behind Momo-senpai. The class was as boring as usual. We learned cooking terms, names of equipment and what they were used for, and how many dishes you could make out of eggs. Then, the cooking sensei uttered the words, "We are having an egg cooking contest!" I groaned inwardly as he continued, "You will find a partner and the two of you will have to make a dish using eggs. Presentation of the dish and taste will also be scored. You have forty minutes. Ready, go!"

Everyone was running around, trying to find a partner. I sat in my seat, deciding not to waste the energy. I had no friends in this class, except Momo-senpai, but he was my senior. Upperclassmen usually didn't pair up with freshman, even if the freshman was I, the world's next great chef. I giggled; I was really being a braggart today. Everyone was getting partners, and I was alone in my seat. I wondered if I should try and ask someone…

Then Momo-senpai's figure came towards me. "Yo, Sakuno, we are defiantly partners." Dumbfounded that he would pick me, I only nodded my head. He started walking to a cooking station, and I followed. On the station was our instructions, and when summarized, they pretty much said 'be creative'. I looked at Momo-senpai and he looked at me.

"What-t…should we make?" Oh come on Sakuno! Momo-senpai is only a year older, and yet here you are, stuttering! "I have a few ideas." That's better! "What are yours?" Two sentences without stuttering! I really was getting better!

"Hmm…" Momo seemed deep in thought. "I was thinking Chawan Mushi."

"That is perfect!" I exclaimed. I was being sincere. Chawan Mushi was a very popular appetizer and very easy to make. "Okay, from what I remember, we need four eggs…and…" My mind was coming to a blank. Come on Sakuno! How many times have you made this simple custard? I blushed as I remembered how I made this same dish for Ryoma-kun. It was a special addition in his bento. What was his reaction to it again? I racked my brain, but I couldn't come up with an answer.

"Two and a half cups of fish stock, four shitake mushrooms without stems, a chicken breast cut into bite-size pieces, four medium-sized shrimp which should be peeled and de-veined…."

I was caught off guard. How did Momo know a recipe better than me when I've made it on numerous occasions? "Wha…how…?"

A huge grin played on his face. "I read the cook book, silly kouhai." My face flushed red with embarrassment. He ruffled my hair and continued to read through the list of materials. We then ran off to separate sides of the kitchen, grabbing the necessary food items. Momo was carrying the eggs, mushrooms, chicken, and shrimp. I had an easier load of fish stock, cilantro leaves, a little bag of salt, and a small container of soy sauce. We laid our ingredients out on the station.

"First step?" I glanced at the clock. There was forty minutes left in the period. I started dicing chicken into small pieces

"Let's finish prepping the ingredients." I finished my work with the chicken. I started cutting the shrimp. The knife cut through the soft flesh quickly and accurately. I finished in a couple of minutes.

"I think we only had to dice the chicken and shrimp, which I just finished. So?"

"So, grab the chawan." I froze. I totally forgot to get a cup! It was extremely essential to the dish, and I forgot to get one!

"We… don't have one." I said meekly. Momo looked at me with surprise.

"What?"

"I…forgot to grab one, and…and…and…because of me…we won't be able to finish the dish….and I know you are mad…and…."

"Why would I be mad at you?" He bent over so that his face was near mine. In fact, it was so near mine that I let out a tiny squeal of surprise. His violet eyes stared into my chocolate ones. I was frozen to the spot. I had no clue Momo was so intense…

"Be…because…" I looked back at the clock. 30 minutes left. I felt my heart drop. We were only given 10 minute prep time, and we were supposed to start the cooking process around now. "Our prep time is up, and at this rate we'll never finish!"

He kneeled on the floor and his hands went on my shoulders. "Sakuno-chan, you believe in me right?" He whispered this in my ear. I was so shocked at what was happening and probably very red too, that I didn't hear the classroom door open. I only knew someone was there when I saw Momo's concerned expression turn into a fox like grin. "We can do this. Trust me." And then he nibbled my ear. Oh my god! A wave of emotions ranging from panic to embarrassment to confusion to a slight happiness hit me. I turned around to hide my red-as-a-tomato face. And what greeted my vision made me blush even harder.

Ryoma-kun. Ryoma-kun was standing in the doorway, with a packet of official looking papers in his hands, with an expression of mild confusion and betrayal. He quickly pulled down his cap, gave the papers to our sensei, and walked quickly out of the room. I pushed Momo's hands off my shoulders and said, "Let's just go find one."

I was beyond embarrassed. I couldn't believe Ryoma saw Momo nibbling my ear. He probably thinks we are dating now! Our, even worse, that I'm dating all the Regulars. I groaned inwardly. Was this whole plan backfiring?

"Chicken and shrimp pieces, please." His voice brought me back to life. I quickly gave him the chicken and shrimp as he trickled soy sauce on the meat and seafood. He then put tiny amounts of salt on them. While I was contemplating whether or not this plan was a good idea, he found teacup to use in place of our chawan. He put the meat and seafood products into the cups.

"Do the egg part." His voice sounded…embarrassed. He wasn't as confident as he was prior to the incident. As I grabbed and cracked four eggs into a mixing bowl Momo picked up while getting the teacup, I wondered about the sudden change in personality. Momo wasn't…angry at me was he? I walked briskly to the communal sink, where I grabbed a pair of chopsticks that were recently dried. I brought them back to the station and started breaking the eggs up. While gently mixing, I thought about Ryoma. I wondered how he felt when he saw me in that position. I wondered if he felt jealously, or if he was happy for me to find someone new. I mean, he must know I liked him. If he didn't he would have proved himself to be very oblivious. I grabbed the fish stock and poured it into the eggs. I slowly stirred the concoction, adding in salt and more soy sauce.

"16 minutes!" Sensei yelled. I looked at Momo with a look of concern. We hadn't even reached the cooking part yet. Cooking the custard took about fifteen minutes.

"Egg part done." I reported. He grabbed our teacup, and he helped me steady my hands as I poured the egg mixture into the cup. It mixed in with the already resting meat.

"Ready to cook?" Momo had his fox grin back on his face. I felt my heart lighten.

"Yep!" I answered with the same enthusiasm. He ran to the sink, and opened a drawer filled with plastic bags, paper bags, and most importantly to us, aluminum foil. He ripped off a sheet and ran back. He gave the sheet to me, and I covered the top of the teacup. Momo set up the steamer on the oven, and set the flame low. We then put the cup on the steamer and waited. I watched the clock as it slowly ticked, as if it was mocking us. I crossed my fingers and prayed that we would make it in time. Momo's hand touched mine and held mine for a few seconds.

"We will make it." His voice was soft, but firm enough to reassure me that we would make it in time. Fourteen minutes later, we checked on the Chawan Mushi, and it looked ready to be taken off. Momo was about to turn off the flame when I realized we forgot the cilantro leaves.

"Momo wait!" I put my arms around his stomach and pulled him back. He looked back at me, full of surprise and amusement. "We forgot the leaves!" I grabbed the leaves and held them out to him. Suddenly realizing his mistake, he took them and put it in the custard. We now had to wait another minute.

"One minute left!" I was about to panic when I realized this was good for us. Our dish was meant to be served hot. And seeing as it was getting off the steamer the exact second class ended, it was going to be very hot.

"End of class!" Sensei bellowed. Groans, cheers, and last minute directions were heard. Momo took the cup off the steamer, and using the tips of his fingers, placed onto our white serving plate. To decorate our plate a little more, I took some extra cilantro leaves and placed them around the cup. Hopefully we would get a passing grade in plating as we had no time left to do anything more.

I grabbed my schoolbooks from my desk and headed out the door. Momo walked behind me, and leaned forward so he was over my shoulder. "We did pretty well today. You are a very good cook Sakuno. Why don't you make bentos for me now on?" I felt my whole face heat up. He knew I liked Ryoma, and I made bentos to impress him. Momo walked away with a huge grin on his face. My heart was beating a million beats per minute as I walked to lunch. Tomo-chan greeted me with her usually scream, but I ignored her. She continued ranting anyway.

In one class period, I had my breath taken away, had my ear nibbled on, and had blushed more than ever. And it was all Momo's fault! It suddenly hit me I wasn't calling him Momo-senpai anymore. When did I become so casual with him? Was it because of today? Or was I always dying to call him just plain old Momo? Everything was confusing. This whole plan was confusing. And Ryoma's reactions were confusing. I focused on my lunch, for it was the only thing not confusing today.

* * *

"Inui?" Momo tried his best to keep his voice from sounding too excited.

"Yes? There's a 99% chance you finished your mission and performed it well." The data analyzer reported.

"It went beyond well. It was perfect." Momo couldn't help but sound conceited."No such thing as perfection."

"You are such a party pooper. It was as close to perfection as you can get then. You should have seen Ryoma's face!"

Inui became interested. "Tell all then." He took out a pen and his green notebook, and wrote down Momo's words. After Momo finished with Sakuno's bright red embarrassed face at the end of class, Inui smiled. "Great. This is going around perfectly. I'll tell the others so they are ready for the next missions." He hung up the phone and said to himself, "99% chance Ryoma is already beyond jealous, but hasn't come to terms with it yet."

* * *

Ryoma stalked to lunch. I was in a bad mood. A very, very bad mood. I mean, what was Momo-baka thinking? He knows Sakuno is mine… What is wrong with me? Did I just say Sakuno was mine? Ryoma put yourself together! They are obviously trying to trick you. That's it! It's a prank. That is what it is…right? Suddenly, I wasn't very sure…

**A.N: I'm sorry about long wait. Longer chapter! We are near the end everyone! REVIEW!**


	7. Flirt Five: Oishi

The Art of Flirting Chapter 7

Flirt Five: Oishi

A.N: Okay, I know I never update. I'm sorry, but thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me, and it also means a lot when people add me as a favorite author or add this story as a favorite story. Thank you!

* * *

The sun smiled down warmly on Tomoka and I as we walked to one of the buses that would be taking us to the beach. I couldn't help but smile back at the sun. It was such a beautiful day. It was also the last few days before school ended. Summer reminded me that I might not see Ryoma-kun again… I shook that thought out of my head. Why should Ryoma-kun bother me today? In fact, I decided that today was a flirt-free fun day. No mention of tennis, the Regulars, or embarrassing flirting. Just a day of relaxation with my classmates…which unfortunately included Ryoma-kun, although we were in different classes. The whole school had to go to an overnight beach trip, and all the freshmen were going to be rooming with each other. Good thing Ryoma-kun is a guy…I'll be able to avoid him since we won't be in the same room or anything.

"You know Sakuno…" Tomo-chan said, bringing me back to reality, "There's only a few days left." I looked at her in confusion. "You know, to flirt with the Regulars before summer?"

Oh no. I am not going to flirt with them today! "While the whole flirting thing has been fun, I think it will be okay if I skip today…" This comment got Tomo-chan fired up.

"WHAT?! SAKU-CHAN!? DON'T YOU LOVE HIM?! IF YOU DO, YOU'LL WANT TO CONTINUE FLIRTING! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WANTING HIM TO NOTICE AND APPRECIATE YOU?!" I blushed bright red at the comment of "don't you love him?" I did love him. Or I held some feeling for him that was like love. I always wondered why I did love him, or even liked him. He was rude, cold, and only cared about tennis. He was dense around girls, and acted cold towards me, even when I try my hardest to be nice to him. But the other Regulars…they were kinder. They appreciated what I did for the tennis team. They helped me study, they took me out for walks…but I didn't love them. I held deep respect for them, but love? Why is it that of all of the kind Regulars, I picked Ryoma-kun? "WELL?!" Did Tomo-chan's voice have to be so loud?

"I guess you're right Tomo-chan. I-I do l-love him…but there's a reason I don't want to flirt anymore." I told Tomo-chan about my mixed feeling about the Regulars. How I was starting to fall in love with all of them, which was a bad thing. How I felt the whole thing was backfiring. Tomo-chan was silent as stepped into the bus, and took a seat near the back. I was about to put my backpack filled with miscellaneous items for the overnight when I realized it wasn't there. "Oh, no, Tomo-chan, I-I left my bag outside!" I quickly got up, and slammed into a muscular body. My head was pounding as I fell down on the dirty bus floor. I let out a tiny "Ow.." and tried to get back up. It was unsuccessful; I felt a pair of strong arms lift me. I looked up…and saw Tezuka-senpai. I blushed; could my luck get any worse? "G-go-gomen, Tezuka-senpai, I-I…"

He gave me a stoic look, and handed me my bag. "It was outside." I don't know why, but I found myself blushing.

"Oh, t-thank you." Then it hit me- why was a senior on the freshman bus? Tomo-chan must've thought the same thing because she echoed my thoughts.

"This is the senior bus…" Fuji-senpai came up behind Tezuka-senpai. "Unfortunately, I think the freshmen bus already left…"

Behind Fuji-senpai was Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai. "Oh, no!" Oishi-senpai cried, "This is horrible! Everyone on the freshman bus will be really worried!"

I tried to process everything that was happening. We were on the wrong bus, which just happened to be filled with senior Regular members of the tennis team. I guess my whole 'avoid-Ryoma-and-the-tennis-team-at-all-cost' plan failed.

"WHAT?!" Tomo-chan yelled, and then she apparently decided it wasn't a big deal because she said, "Oh well, I guess we'll meet up with the others later." I gaped at how flexible she was acting. The Tomo-chan I knew freaked out if they even changed the type of soap in the girl's bathroom. Everything then settled into a pretty awkward silence. The Regulars were all giving each other these strange looks, and then they would look at me. Tomo-chan decided to end the awkwardness when she asked, "Where's Inui-senpai and Taka-senpai?"

"They are on a different bus." Fuji answered, "Tomoka, would you mind sitting with Eiji and I? We have something to tell you…"

I thought Tomo-chan was going to outright deny. No matter how surprising that statement was, she wouldn't abandon me, right? But then I heard her answer, "Sure."

"Tomo-chan!" I whispered.

"Sorry, Saku-chan, maybe you'll understand later…?" Her statement sounded like a question. I was outright shocked. My best friend was ditching me?! I had to sit alone on a senior bus?! My thoughts of confusion were interrupted by thoughts of surprise when Tezuka-senpai and Oishi-senpai sat next to me instead. I made room for them, and in the process I ended up hitting Tezuka-senpai's hand. I blushed extremely red, and turned away. If Ryoma-kun was the prince of tennis, then I was the princess of awkward situations.

"Sakuno-chan, are you excited to become a second-year?" Oishi-senpai asked me. He was probably the most caring of all the Regulars.

"I have some mixed feelings. It's harder than being a first year, right?" For some reason, I never found myself stuttering around Oishi-senpai. He was just a really easy guy to talk to. I was happy that Eiji-senpai had a crush in him…Why couldn't my crush be as easy to talk to? Ryoma-kun was about as easy to talk to as Tezuka-senpai.

"It's a bit harder. I wouldn't say extremely difficult. I'm sure you'll be fine though." He smiled, and I couldn't help but feel he had such a nice smile. At least he didn't smirk like Ryoma-kun did…

"I hope I will. How about you? Are you nervous about high school?" It was weird to think all the third years were actually leaving, and that I wouldn't see them again for another two years.

"It's kind of difficult to imagine myself leaving Junior High, but I'm going with my friends, so it won't be that bad."

"It's not scary." Tezuka-senpai randomly said out of nowhere. His random burst caused me to stop talking. While it was light and easy around Oishi-senpai, the atmosphere around Tezuka-kun was dark and awkward. I wondered how Fuji-senpai, his best friend, could deal with such a stoic personality. The rest of the bus ride was quiet. Finally, after an hour of traveling in silence, we had reached the shore.

I quickly grabbed my bag, said "Excuse me," as I made my way out of the bus. I was flustered from sitting on the wrong bus next to two people I was hoping to avoid. At least they hadn't tried flirting with me. I giggled as I imagined Tezuka-senpai flirting. The image of him saying something that would make a girl like me blush was extremely funny. With my mind distracted, my clumsiness kicked in. As I was walking down the three stairs to get off the bus, I tripped on the second stair and started to fall. I braced myself; I put both my hands out in front of me. My right ankle twisted trying to stop the fall, and I ended up landing on my back, dangling off the first step. Pain overcame my whole body. I wondered why I was the only person to fall twice at the same place.

"Saku-chan? Are you okay?" Tomo-chan's worried and loud voice entered my ears.

"No…" I tried to get up. I could hear the murmurs of everyone, and I could also feel their stares. The whole situation was just plain embarrassing. I used my left foot to help myself up. "But I'm fine now." I said positively.

"Then why aren't you getting off the bus?" Fuji-senpai asked. Of course, I couldn't walk because of my right ankle, but I didn't want them to worry about me. Slowly, and painfully, I made my way down the step. I waited on the ground for Tomo-chan, who was talking about how sorry she was for leaving me, and she continued to walk on. I finally gave in to the pain, and asked Tomo-chan for help.

She had a sly look on her face. "Why doesn't Oishi-kun help you out? He wants to be a doctor." Did she just say Oishi-kun? When did they become so close?

"Tomo-chan…" I started, but Oishi-senpai said he didn't mind. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Again, I didn't blush. Oishi-senpai had such a calm aura around him.

We awkwardly made our way down to the nurse station. The walk was long, due to the fact the campground was spread out. There were five cabins for third years, four cabins for second years, and four for first years. At the end of the cabins was a path to the shore. On the side opposite to the cabins were the dining hall and the nurse station. When we got there, the nurse clucked her tongue at me, but she started to wrap my ankle. Oishi-senpai, for some reason unknown to me, stayed. The nurse finished wrapping, and she said I should rest my ankle for an hour before I went out. She led me to a bed in a separate room, and she said she would come back when needed. I put my head on the soft pillow, wondering how things turned out like this. Nice, non tennis day at beach was ruined by the sight of the Regulars. I heard the door open, and, speak of the devil, there was Oishi-senpai.

"Oishi-senpai, you don't have to stay…"

"I'm worried about you Sakuno. You got hurt twice today. I'm worried there will be a fourth time." He seemed genuinely concerned, which was pretty cute.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to falling." I smiled at him.

"I'll make sure you never fall again, Sakuno." He walked over to me, and smoothed my hair. I blushed. His gaze was intense, but he then turned away and shut the door. I was beyond surprised, but I was also way too tired to make sense of the situation. Lately, everything was just weird, and sleep was what I needed. I closed me eyes, and found myself drifting into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Oishi walked out of the nurse station, trying to hold in a huge fit of laughter. He walked jauntily to his cabin with the other third years. He found Inui, and said, "Stage one complete. Sadly, Ryoma wasn't near, but I'm sure he'll notice the other three."

Inui smiled. "Good. Time's running out. Fuji told Tomoka about the plan during the bus ride. She's on the same page now. She did tell us some horrible news that the plan is backfiring."

Oishi was surprised, "How?"

"Something about how Sakuno is getting confused about her feelings, and how she may like…us. But that won't be a problem if we go into stage two quickly. How did sitting with Sakuno go?"

Oishi shrugged, "It was fine, except Tezuka wasn't talkative as usual."

"Don't worry, we'll make him talk…"

Oishi shuddered, "Does your plan involve any kind of special juice, or any embarrassing photos?"

"You'll see." Inui answered, as his sunglasses glinted evilly.

* * *


	8. Flirt Six and Seven: Taka and Kaidou

Art of Flirting Chapter 8

Flirt: Taka and Kaidou

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I would like to. I've been really busy!

Thanks for all the reviews, adds, and what-nots! And I know you all want Tezuka, but it's important to the plot that he is last.

* * *

I woke up with my head spinning. Ugh, I rubbed my head, as I slowly got up out of the not-so comfortable bed. I tried recounting what had happened before I went to sleep. First, I fell. No surprises there. Afterwards, Oishi-senpai took me to the nurse. That must be where I am now. Before he left, Oishi-senpai said some surprising words. Was he flirting with me? I shook my head away from the thoughts about flirting. In fact, I had three senpais left, and school ended in two days. I would never be able to cover all of them in the span of one day, or could I? I would have to confirm with Tomo-chan.

After reassuring the nurse I was okay, I walked out of the nurse's station and into the bright sunlight. I still had all today and tomorrow to play at the beach. I followed the sound of classmates laughing, and I eventually found the beach. I spent a few minutes marveling at the waves. Feeling lonely, I scanned the area for Tomo-chan. Instead of finding her, though, I found the Seigaku tennis Regulars. I groaned inwardly; this was just my luck! I could either be a loner or join them. Today, being a loner seemed like a good idea.

I sat on the sand, and I looked at the Regulars out of the corner of my eye. Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai were building a sandcastle; Momo-senpai and Kaidou-senpai were wrestling; Fuji-senpai was trying to get Tezuka-senpai into the water; Taka-senpai was watching Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai; and, finally, Ryoma-kun was sunbathing. I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw Ryoma-kun. Did he always have to look so…hot?

I realized that either I was blushing, or my skin was starting to burn. I knew I hadn't put on any sunscreen before falling. If I didn't get my self covered in sunscreen, my fair skin was going to get burned. Getting sunscreen meant that I had to walk over to the Regulars. If I did that, another flirting episode would most likely occur. On the other hand, if I walked to random people, they would never give me the sunscreen. For my skin, I would walk over, but I would walk away as soon as I got some. Following my plan, I walked over to the Regulars.

"Uh…hi guys…" I stuttered, "um…could I borrow some…uh…sunscreen?" I mentally slapped my self for stuttering.

"Sure Sakuno-chan." Fuji-senpai answered. I caught his quick glance to Taka-senpai. I gulped; of course there was going to be some flirting involved.

"Uh, I'll just squirt some on my palm, and, uh, go."

"Oh, no, Sakuno-chan, you can't leave so soon!" Eiji-senpai jumped in. "Right o'chibi?"

I looked at Ryoma-kun, waiting for his answer, but he just glanced up coolly at Eiji-senpai, glared at me, and he went back to sunbathing. I looked down in embarrassment. Of course he would hate me. I suddenly wished I hadn't listened to Tomo-chan.

"Uh, well, I guess my skin isn't too burned…so, uh, I think Tomo-chan's calling me..." I started to walk away. I just couldn't stand there after Ryoma-kun showed he hated me.

"Wait! Sakuno!" Momo-senpai shouted. "Echizen's just mad because he lost to me in tennis." Ryoma-kun opened his mouth to disagree, but Momo-senpai continued to talking, "I'm sure Taka-san would like to give you sunscreen."

I paused; Taka-senpai? Without his tennis racket, he was almost as shy as me, and I was pretty sure there was no racket in sight. I realized that this was a ploy by Momo-senpai. But, I wondered, why would he want to set me up with Taka-san? I was left with two choices; go with the ploy, or walk away with my dignity.

* * *

I had no idea why I choose to go with the ploy. As I laid on a beach towel, and Taka-san nervously spread sunscreen on my back, I could see my dignity slowly dissolving. At least Tomo-chan was proud since she screamed, "Get 'em Sakuno!"

Wow. Thanks, Tomoka-chan! I mentally reminded myself to next time choose my dignity. I was happy my face was looking at the towel and not Taka-san. I was pretty sure both of our faces were bright red. Out of the blue, Fuji-senpai said, "You're doing well, Taka, but I'm sure your tennis racket would be beneficial."

Tennis racket plus Taka-san equaled… Suddenly, Taka-san's spreading turned rougher, and he turned me over and started to viciously rub my belly. His racket also hit me and pain emerged. "Taka-san, please..." I winced.

I heard Momo-senpai whisper to Fuji-senpai, "She kind of sounded like she was having a…" But he was cut off by a cough from Tezuka-senpai who was right next to Fuji-senpai.

Taka-senpai still hadn't relented. "Please, stop, you're hurting me…" He started to slap on sunscreen on my legs, and the pain was still there. My stomach was bright red from the vicious rubbing. "Stop!" I meant to scream it, but it came out as a whisper. All the tennis boys were laughing. Even Kaidou-senpai and Tezuka-senpai looked amused! Was my pain a joke to them? I prayed someone would stop Taka-san…

Taka-senpai's racket was jerked out of his hand by Ryoma-kun. I gasped in shock.

"She said stop." He put the racket on the ground and walked away.

"What was his problem?" Momo-senpai asked. The rest of the Regulars were still in awe. I left the scene by saying I had to meet Tomo-chan. A guilty feeling was gnawing at me. I knew Ryoma's problem; it was me.

* * *

The mood was dark and solemn where the Regulars were. They all understood that their plan completely failed, and Sakuno and Ryoma's relationship was going downhill. However, Inui still felt he had to say, "Well, that failed."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kaidou hissed. He was in a very bad mood since he knew it was his turn next.

"Was it my fault?" Taka asked shyly. He felt bad that he had hurt Sakuno physically and hurt Echizen mentally.

"No way! It wasn't your fault Taka-san." Fuji said, a bit too brightly for the rest of the Regulars. "So we failed once. We still have two more lucky men that can fix the situation!" He looked expectantly at Tezuka and Kaidou, wanting them to be as excited as he was. In return, Tezuka glared at him. Maybe Tezuka should go later, Fuji reasoned. "And Kaidou, it's your turn!" The snake-like boy's mouth fell open.

"Me?" he grumbled. "No thanks."

"Aw come on mamushi! We all had to do our share of flirting!" Nods and 'yeahs' were the result of his statement.

"What about Tezuka?" Kaidou argued, trying desperately to not be next. Everyone looked at their captain; he gave a solid glare back.

"It's all you! Go get her, tiger!" Momo cheered at Kaidou's back as he began to walk towards the direction of his kouhai. If he survived this, Kaidou decided, Momo was going to die.

* * *

I was still trying to find Tomo-chan when someone tapped my back. I turned around, surprised, and I saw Kaidou-senpai. Before I could say anything, he handed me a conch shell, turned around, whispered "That bikini is looking hot on you," and left. I was speechless.

* * *

Inui was puzzled. He was shocked at how Kaidou flirted efficiently that Ryuzaki's face was as red as a ripe tomato and quickly that he was back in about a minute.

"There is a 97 percent chance you complimented her in a way that was nothing like you." He calculated.

"Do all the calculations you want; you are never figuring out what happened." Kaidou felt triumphant. He did exactly what he wanted to do: get out of the situation fast and alive.

"So Tezuka, looks like it's your turn!" Eiji said brightly. Tezuka gulped; did he really have to?

"Haven't we tortured the girl enough?" Oishi asked, in defense of Tezuka.

"Torture?" Fuji laughed sadistically, "This isn't torture. But, Tezuka, if you won't go, I could make a change of plans and turn our great cause into torture…"

Tezuka was defeated. Sometimes, he thought, Fuji was too much to handle.

* * *

I was walking back to the cabins with Tomo-chan. I retold the events that happened today, from waking up in the nurse's station to Kaidou's actions. When I finished, she was delighted.

"You know what that means Sakuno?" I shook my head no. "It means Ryoma is so jealous! He wanted his hand on your back, not Taka-san!"

"Uh, Tomo-chan, I really doubt…" But she continued to rant about how jealous he is, and how the Regulars are doing her a big favor by making him more jealous. I didn't tell her Ryoma was mad at me. She didn't need to know her plan backfired because she was only trying to be a good friend.

"And then he will just want to sex you up!" Tomo-chan yelled. My face was burning; how can she yell that in public!

"T-T-Tomo-chan!" I was so embarrassed…

"I wouldn't want that tease, even if she paid me." That voice; it came from my left. I looked, and it was Ryoma-kun. The one person I didn't want to hear Tomo-chan's ranting.

"Tease?" Tomo-chan got angry. She might seem like an airhead, but she is a very loyal friend and gets very defensive if her friends are attacked. "What gives you the right to say that, Echizen?"

"The way she has been get close with all of the tennis team. One boy couldn't suffice for you, right Ryuzaki? Had to have the whole team?" I paled. I could feel tears springing into my eyes.

"You are so oblivious Echizen. You should know Sakuno wasn't doing that for herself, she was doing it for—" I started crying, which stopped her from announcing to practically the whole school that I was in love with Ryoma-kun. My tears turned into sobs because I was so hurt that Ryoma-kun thought I was a slut. The whole school probably agrees with him since he is popular. I ran back to the beach, just trying to get away from everything, ignoring Tomo-chan's calls of "Sakuno!" I felt so stupid. I betrayed myself and Ryoma-kun.

I sat on the soft sand, and I drifted to sleep. I felt someone put my head on their lap. A warm lap felt nice, I thought, as I entered dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Only a few chapters left! Tezuka is next; you can bet on that! Review!


	9. Flirt Eight: Tezuka and Conclusions

The Art of Flirting Chapter 9: Tezuka and Conclusions

A/N: Okay, so not a lot of people liked the last chapter. A lot of you said it didn't feel Ryosaku. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it IS very Ryosaku. Tezuka makes his appearance too. Next chapter is the final chapter. I'll probably have it out sooner (you all have my word!)

* * *

I woke up, saw the waves splash onto the shore, and felt better than I had this past week. As I continued to lay on my side, I felt as if all the stress that the flirting gave me was suddenly washed away. My body was purely relaxed, and my head was laying on something soft. It took me a moment to realize the softness was not sand. I turned over. Tezuka-senpai's face looked down at me.

"Oh!" I screamed out of surprise. I jumped out of his lap and into the sand. "H-how…" The shock of the situation made me unable to ask a simple, 'How did I get on your lap?'

Tezuka-senpai cleared his throat and said, "We have a lot to talk about." I suddenly felt uneasy. Did he know about my flirting? Did Tezuka-senpai know what Ryoma-kun called me? The memory of my crush calling me that despicable word… I did not know whether to be mad at him or myself. I knew Ryoma-kun was just feeling hurt, but he did not have to call me that… that… degrading name. I felt myself about to cry again. Tezuka-senpai broke my thoughts by saying, "Come here."

I was flabbergasted. I followed his command. I sat in his lap again, and he put his hands around my waist. Was Tezuka-senpai….trying to flirt? He blew on the back of my neck, and I felt all the hairs there stand up. I trembled; my heart pounded. I did not want this anymore. All I wanted was Ryoma-kun. I did not want any of the sempai-tachi. I just wanted Ryoma-kun. "Stop!" I wailed, and, for a second time in five minutes, I flew out of his lap. I was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"It's alright. I did not want to flirt with you anyway." I gasped. "What I am here to do is talk."

Talk? What could Tezuka-senpai want to say to me? With my heart still pounding, I voiced my thoughts. He smiled again and said, "Eiji told everyone about your plan."

I sat there dumbfounded. "A-are you serious?" I whispered. When I was flirting with the senpai-tachi, they only flirted back because Eiji told them to. I never felt so stupid in my entire life. Was this worth losing Ryoma-kun? My heart and head both agreed on the answer: no.

"I am very serious. What you have been doing has been ridiculous, but your senpais have not been setting a good example either. What made you do this?" Under Tezuka-senpai's disappointed glare, I felt lousy. I told him the whole story. I started with Nationals, went to Tomoka's plan, talked about Eiji-senpai agreeing to help me, and ended with what happened yesterday. As I was telling Tezuka-senpai the story, guilt and stress seemed to disappear. All the fears and insecurities I had were being voiced. I was as peaceful as I was when I woke up.

"You did not have to do much to make Echizen jealous." I heard those words before. I usually did not believe them. However, when Tezuka-senpai said it, those words were significant. If someone who knew Ryoma-kun so well could say those words, then they must be true. Did Ryoma-kun like me?

"I feel so stupid." I muttered; crying seemed possible at any moment. "I-I made a fool out of me. I-I made a fool out of the whole tennis team. I should not have listened to Tomo-chan. It's-it's just he was so mean to me. I-I was feeling so underappreciated." Tears were falling down my cheeks at the realization of why I really did it. Sure, knowing if Ryoma-kun liked me or not was a great thing, but I really was feeling underappreciated. I had forgotten my main reason as this week passed. "I-I made h-him lunches. I-I went to practically every match. I-I g-gave all I could to h-him. My all is not worth any-anything to h-him!" I was fully sobbing now. Through my blurred vision, I saw Tezuka-senpai contemplating what I said.

He opened his mouth to speak. "You should know as well as I know that Echizen is not good with showing his emotions." He waited for me to calm myself down before he continued. "To most girls he shows nothing but disdain and impatience. However, it is different for you. He eats your bentos. He listens to your cheers above anyone else's. He is willing to give you the time of day. For Echizen, he is showing affection. Of course, any other person would think he's being mean. Echizen is not like everyone else, so the way he shows caring is different. Sakuno, do not think you are worth nothing to him. You are probably the other girl besides his mom and cousin that he cares for."

Although Tezuka-senpai's speech meant to cheer me up, it made me cry harder. Only this time, they were tears of happiness. He really did like me. I really did mean something to him. I was not just 'that girl with long braids' or 'the girl who gives me food'. He saw me as Sakuno, his friend, his supporter. Then it hit me that he would never talk to me again. "I really messed up." I laughed, and in combination with my tears, the noise sounded like a snort. "I really, really screwed up!" The idea that I tried so hard for nothing and ended up losing what I wanted was so ironic. I thought I never had him, but it turns out I did.

Tezuka-senpai said quietly, "You can fix this." I looked up in surprise. My eyes were wide with anticipation. I could get Ryoma-kun back… "Go to him. Tell him your story. Apologize." I shook my head.

"It'll never work. He does not want me back. He hates me. He thinks I'm a…"

"It will not work if you think like that." He said forcefully, cutting me off. I sat in silence. Tezuka-senpai was right. At a time like this, I could not be negative. A new surge of optimism ran through my body.

"You're right! I'm going to him right now!" I disregarded the fact it was past curfew, and, if I did get caught, I would be in huge trouble. None of that mattered. Before I left, I gave my senpai a hug. "Thank you. I cannot express how much I mean that."

As I was running up the beach to go find Ryoma-kun's cabin, he shouted, "Don't let your guard down!" I laughed. I continued to run. My hair was a mess, tangled and frizzy, and my eyes were bloodshot and my cheeks were red from crying. It occurred to me that I could care less. Ryoma-kun, I told myself, Ryoma-kun was the only one who mattered.

I reached the main camp. I ventured to Cabin 5 where I knew from Tomo-chan was Ryoma-kun's cabin. I went around to the back door where, to my luck, a group of four boys were leaving the cabin. They kept the door open for me, and I whispered my thanks. They were probably sneaking out to see girls. I was not much better than them; I was sneaking in to see a boy. I successfully got into the cabin's bathroom, and I used the door blocker to keep the door slightly open for the group.

The cabin has a bathroom in the back, where I am now, that had four stalls and one huge communal shower. The floor was tile, and I walked slowly incase it was wet. I opened the door which led to the main section of the cabin: the beds. There was another door at the end of the rectangular room, and that door opened into a room where my enemies were sleeping: the counselors. I skulked around the room until I found what I was looking for: Ryoma's tennis bag. Hoping he had a bottom bunk, I crept slowly down the narrow space between the two bunk beds. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw Ryoma's black, almost green, hair.

I shook him gently. "Ryoma, Ryoma." I whispered. He mumbled something, but he did not open his eyes. "Ryoma!" I said a little bit louder. He opened one of his cat-like golden eyes.

He sat up suddenly, and he hit his head on the top of the bunk bed. He winced in pain, but he was still focused on me. "What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath. This was the only chance I had… "I'm here to apologize. And explain. And I hope you let me. And I'm sorry. And…" I started babbling on, and I only stopped when I heard Ryoma laugh.

"Okay, explain it." I told him the same story I told Tezuka-senpai twenty minutes earlier. Only this time, it was easier to talk about the experience. This was probably because I had already let it all out. I finished the story. However, I excluded the reasons why I did it, and I had tried to pass it off as a dare by Tomoka-chan. I was too embarrassed to tell him the true reason, and it would have been exactly like a confession. I watched him take the information in, and I hoped he believed it.

"Even though it is something I would expect her to do, I really doubt it this time. What is the real reason?" How could he read me so easily?

I gulped. I feared telling him I liked him. Despite what Tezuka-senpai said, rejection was sure to occur. His golden eyes continued to stare at me. He really was expecting an honest answer. I could not lie to him again. I liked him too much to lie to him again.

"IdiditbecauseIwantedtomakeyoujealoussoyouwouldappreciatemebecauseIlikeyouandIdosomuchforyou." I said as fast and low as I could. I took a deep breath. His expression was merely confusion.

"Ryuzaki, it is eleven at night. Speak slower." I waited a few beats before saying my run-on sentence again. I turned blush red when he did not say anything. I knew this was going to happen.

"I get it." I said softly. "I understand if you do not like me. I would not like me either." I said with a dry laugh. "I actually do not like myself after what I have been doing… So, I guess I should go. Goodnight Ryoma-kun…" I tried to keep a smile plastered on my face, but it fell as I said goodnight. I knew I must have looked pathetic standing there with tears in my eyes and messy hair flying all over the place. I started to walk away; why should I continue to be humiliated?

"Don't go." He commanded. "I do not want you to go." A big, goofy smile was on my face.

"You don't?" I whispered, trying to contain my excitement.

"Are you deaf?" I giggled. I went back and sat on the edge of his bed. He moved over and patted the new open space. "Lay." My eyes bulged. Lay next to…Ryoma-kun? I was so happy. I complied, and, because the bed was only a single, our bodies were touching. My face felt hot.

"Ryuzaki, you are ridiculous." I blushed harder. "If you needed to know if I appreciated you, you could have asked." I felt a pang of disappointment. I thought he was going to say he liked me back. I felt stupid; my confession was not returned.

"Oh." I said sadly. "Well I know now, right?"

"Now might be too late." He said; his face turning serious. He turned over to face me, and I did the same.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was afraid he was going to say he had a girlfriend, or that he was gay, or…

"I'm leaving for America tomorrow." My heart fell. This was worse than what I had imagined.

"No…no…you can't…" I pleaded. His facial expression did not change. He really was set on leaving. We laid in silence for a few minutes until Ryoma spoke.

"Ryuzaki, how do you feel about me leaving?" The question was weird. He said it not because he wanted my opinion but because he cared about how I would deal with him gone.

"I-I'm going to miss you, of course. And, I guess I will be lonely. And, I guess it makes me feel sad because I do not even get a day with you. And, it makes me feel stupid because instead of wasting time trying to make you jealous, I could have been with you…" I stopped my rambling when I realized what I said. 'Could have been with you', was I that stupid? Ryoma did not even say he liked me yet!

"You are with me, baka. You'll be with me when I leave too. I hope you'll be with me when I come back." My whole body filled with glee.

We repositioned ourselves, and, even though I had many questions ranging from 'Will you write me?' to 'When do I get to kiss you?' words weren't necessary to ask them. These questions were asked by my head on his chest, hands on his back, and our legs intertwined; they were answered by his face on the top of my head, his hands wiping the remnants of the tears I had shed today, and his knees on my thighs. We stayed like this in our physical conversation until Ryoma said, "Ryuzaki."

"Sakuno." I corrected.

"Sakuno," He said slowly, as if devouring every syllable, "You should go back." I knew I should too. I got up, but he tugged my hand. A few moments later, I slipped out of the cabin, took a short walk, and entered mine. I changed into pajamas. I happily went into my bottom bunk, remembering the kiss I received from a boy in a similar bed three cabins over.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter is the epilogue! Was this chapter Ryosaku enough? I tried keeping Ryoma in character; it's pretty hard during a love scene… Review please!


	10. Epilogue

The Art of Flirting Chapter 10: Epilogue

A/N: Well, it is over. Sakuno's journey through flirting was also my journey with finally completing a story. I hope you all enjoyed this and didn't get too mad at me for taking so long to update. All of your reviews gave me great hope that one day I can succeed as a writer. Thank you, thank you, and I'll be sure to write something else in the future, most likely RyoSaku. Thank you again!

Sitting on the stands for the last time in my junior high career, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed me. Enclosed by a mental chain-link fence were six hard-court tennis courts. A banner across the metal fence read 'JUNIOR HIGH NATIONALS!'. Instead of Horio playing Singles 1, I felt Ryoma-kun should have been on the court. I could picture him running up and down, sweat dripping down his body, and a smile filled with passion on his face. Ryoma-kun. The name brought sadness instead of butterflies to my stomach.

Horio scored another point against his tired Rikki Dai opponent. "15-30!" I stopped paying attention, letting my mind drift back two years ago, the day after I admitted my love to Ryoma-kun.

_Although I don't have many friends, the walk to the mess hall was the loneliest I have ever experienced. I stopped outside of the mess hall, blinking back tears. Last night had been amazing, but I would turn back time just to have Ryoma-kun standing right next to me. I realized it wasn't Ryoma-kun's fault for leaving so suddenly. It had been my own. My own coward behavior that took me too long to admit my feelings. Sighing, I opened the door and headed toward my friend Tomo-chan._

_She continued to babble on about how I disappeared, and that Ryoma-kun was jerk…_

"_Oh, Tomo-chan, what you don't know…" I whispered. Tears freely fell down my face. _

_She stopped her talking when she saw my sobbing. "Sakuno! What's wrong? Was it something I said? Oh, I'm so so so sorry! I didn't even realize!"_

"_No, no" I said through sobs, "I-it i-i-sn't you." I then, slowly and still sobbing, told her of the events that occurred last night. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my eyes as I finished with, "and I woke up this morning, forgetting he left, and I waited outside his cabin for ten minutes. How stupid am I?" The sobs came back. _

_Tomo-chan, who had been sitting opposite of me, walked around the table and gave me a hug. In her arms, I released the remaining tears. "Hey, hey," she said softly, "He'll come back for you. I think you are one of the few people he loves…of course, his cat comes first." I laughed at her joke, feeling a bit better. Actually, I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from me. I didn't have to worry anymore if Ryoma-kun liked me. I didn't have to wonder if he appreciated me. It felt good to know the answers._

_We left the beach that day. It was hard for me to leave, as so many important events had happened there. Before boarding the bus, and the right bus this time, I walked over to the senpais who practically helped create my love life._

"_Senpai-tachi," I began. I took a deep breath, and, as fast as I could, said, "Thank-you-so-much-for-always-being-there-for-me." Another breath, "Tezuka-senpai-you-were-right-Ryoma-kun-did-come-around-and-thanks-to-you we are a couple." Another breath, "Thank you." I said with my sweetest smile. I waved as ran back to my bus. None of them said anything, but I could have sworn Fuji-senpai whispered something into Tezuka-senpai's ear, which caused him to blush. It all happened so fast, so who knows._

Those days at the beach had been the most dramatic days in my life. Nothing as important happened after. Sure, I got better at tennis. I wasn't Regular level at all, but I was second-string. Momo-senpai and Kaidou-senpai had won Nationals for Seigaku last year, and this year Captain Horio was taking the challenge.

It had seemed so long ago since Ryoma-kun was the reason Seigaku won Nationals. It had seemed so long ago since he had said my name without the use of a telephone. It had seemed so long ago since I made him bentos, and he ate them appreciatively. It had seemed so long ago…

I looked down at the newest letter I was writing Ryoma-kun. We had communicated in other ways too, like e-mail and texts, but I felt letter-writing was more romantic. I only wrote one sentence; 'Nationals has been going well!'. After that, I was a victim to nostalgia and the tennis match going on in front of me.

"4-5, Seigaku to serve." I gulped. When did the score get so close? I hoped Horio-kun, one of my good friends, would end the match with a victory.

"0-15." Horio was still trying his best. His forehand down-the-line was easily answered with a backhand cross-court. Horio was looking exhausted but so was his opponent. Maybe, I hoped, just maybe his opponent would tire out first.

It didn't seem likely. "0-30." Horio threw the ball high into the air and slammed down a vicious slice serve. Ace.

"15-30." There was still a chance! What would Ryoma-kun do in a situation like this? I chuckled to myself; Ryoma-kun wouldn't have been in a losing position in the first place. While Ryoma-kun was at Seigaku, to my knowledge, he didn't lose to anyone. I heard rumors he had lost to Tezuka-senpai, but I wasn't sure.

"15-40. Championship point." I gasped. Please, please, please make a comeback, Horio! I heard Tomo-chan cheering for our friend, so I decided to join in too.

"Don't give up yet Horio-kun!" I screamed. Horio served, and a rally ensued. A fore-hand drop shot was hit by his opponent, and Horio scrambled to get the ball. He barely made it, and flicked the ball back over the net. His opponent hit a topspin lob. Horio moved back, went into an overhead position, and missed. Missed?!

"Rikki Dai wins! 6-4." Horio looked crestfallen and angry. I couldn't blame him, but second place wasn't bad! After the trophy ceremony, I got up from the bleachers, put the letter into my jacket pocket, and walked with Tomo-chan to meet up with the tennis team. I knew they all felt horrible.

We found Horio with his head in his arms, sitting on one of the many bleachers.

"Hey, Horio-kun, it's alright." I said softly. "You did awesome."

"I missed." He said with a sarcastic laugh. "Echizen would never have missed…" My stomach felt the pain of sadness. He must have seen that pain on my face, as he said, "Sorry. I forgot…"

"No, no, it's alright." I laughed. "He'll come for me one day, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, your Prince Char…" His voice drifted off. Tomo-chan turned and gasped. I finally turned too. What I saw brought tears to my eyes.

Leaning against the fence was Ryoma-kun. He was taller, muscular, but he still had that same cocky expression. I knew about the first two traits from his letters, "Grew four inches" he wrote, but the expression gave me a sense of comfort. He was the same Ryoma-kun.

"Ryoma!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I knew they weren't tears of sadness though. Tears of happiness are always easier to cry.

"Ryuzaki." I walked up to him. There was a time when I was taller than him, but now we were practically the same height, as I had grew a few inches too. He looked over my head and said, "Horio. Mada mada dane."

"Shut up." Horio laughed. "Come on Tomo; the lovers need privacy." I blushed.

After the two left, it hit me that I had Ryoma-kun alone. The one thing I had been wishing for since the end of my freshman year of Junior High had finally come true. I was suddenly filled with nerves. What if Ryoma-kun thought I turned ugly? What if he didn't like me anymore since I still wore my hair in braids? What if he was going to....

My thoughts were cut off by Ryoma-kun hugging me. "I missed you Ryuzaki."

I beamed. Of course he still liked me. He always wrote me back, despite the fact he wrote "letter-writing is so boring, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki. Why didn't he call me Sakuno when I always called him Ryoma-kun?

"I missed you too...I missed your touch…" I was so overwhelmed by the moment that I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. Ryoma-kun felt so good. So warm. So comforting.

"Missed my touch? Someone grew bolder." My already red face gained more color. I didn't have anything to say, so we just stood hugging for a few minutes. Then Ryoma-kun said, "I missed yours too."

"Are…" I wanted to say the biggest question that was on my mind. "Are you staying…for good?"

He was silent for a few moments. Those moments felt like an eternity to me. "Not for good. For three more years? Yes." Three more years…. I felt disappointed that he was leaving me again. I was going to say something along the lines of, 'Only three years?' when it hit me. He was staying for high school!

"Why…" I asked in a daze.

"You wrote me that Mizuki Tano was flirting with you." A serious expression was on his face.

I giggled. "It only takes you one guy to be jealous?"

"Actually," he smiled, "it took me seven. Seven senpais, to be exact." I blushed. I didn't want to bring up the past again.

"Hey, hey," I began, "let the past be the past." I stuck out my tongue.

"Let's make a present then."

"Corny." I giggled. He raised an eyebrow, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you on a date." Blunt as ever.

"I can walk!" Actually, I was enjoying this. I was enjoying this a lot…

"We'll make a deal. You can walk if you promise no more flirting with other boys…"

"That was in the past!"

"You never know." I couldn't believe he was still worried.

"What about those girls you met in America?" I asked indignantly. I felt him stiffen up. I always knew he was angry when he got stiff. I was about to apologize; what a stupid topic for me to bring up.

"I had chances to be in relationships with girls. Ryuzaki, none of them were anything like you. None of them were honest, loyal, or a good cook. None of them cared for me like you did. None of them ever hatched a plot to make me jealous…"

"I get it." I was touched by his words. "I agree to your side of the deal. My side,"

"Who said you get a side?"

"Echizen, don't be a jerk." I joked. "It's only fair. Anyway, my side of the deal is for you to call me Sakuno. None of that Ryuzaki junk."

He laughed, a sound I always loved. "Agreed, Sakuno." I blushed. I put my head on his back, and he carried me out of the tennis courts. Sure, people were going to give us weird looks, but, I giggled, weren't we a weird couple already?

"Ryoma-kun, the deal." My subconscious screamed, 'Don't let me down!'

"Sorry Sakuno. I've been away for too long. I finally got you, and I'm not letting go." I sighed and gave in. Being carried around by the love of my life? Something I could really get used to.

The End.


End file.
